Darkrai Visits The Doctor
by Darkness413
Summary: Darkrai hates going to the Pokemon center for his annual checkup, which is trouble for Alice. Fortunately, Alice has her friends who are able to help her with this difficult but necessary task.


Darkrai visit's the doctor.

I was sitting under a tree one morning it was a beautiful day in the garden, but then I saw Alice come into the garden with that human again what was his name… oh yeah Tonio. Alice looked happy, with a bright smile on her face, but there was some sort of nervous energy about her. They approached me slowly, and that Tonio guy had something behind his back.

"Are you ready to go?" Alice asked. "Go where?" I asked suspiciously. "To the… Doctor," she said. "Err…well…umm…" I said. I HATED going to the Pokemon center for my annual checkup. Fortunately, I have been there enough times to know how to get out from going, "Holy Crap its Arceus!" I screamed. When Alice and Tonio looked away, I melted away into the shadows.

I quickly hid myself within the shadows of some nearby trees and kept as still as I could. My trick worked. By the time that Alice and Tonio had looked back I was hidden, and since they hadn't seen me move to the shadows, they had no clue where I was. They looked around aimlessly for a while, but soon realized that they wouldn't have any luck looking for me on their own.

"We're going to need a bit more help," Alice sighed. "Here, give me the leash, and go get the other trainers." I tried to keep still as I watched Tonio hand the leash he had been hiding over to Alice and start to run off. I shuddered. If there was anything I hated more than the doctor, it would have to be the leash that Alice would put on me to keep me from running away. When Alice looked the other way, I hurried through the shadows to find some place safer to hide.

I have to admit, that Tonio guy is pretty efficient at getting a group together. It had barely been a minute after he had left to get help, and already the garden was filled with trainers looking for me. Of coarse, being a legendary, I could've take them, but I didn't want to attract attention to myself, and I didn't exactly want to face all of the trainers at once, so I kept hidden in the shadows. I started to get tired from staying in the shadows. It takes a bit of energy to turn a body into an immaterial shadow, and I couldn't do it forever. I looked for a place where there was no trainers, but they where everywhere! I was getting desperate, when I found a pond slightly outside of the garden, with plenty of shady trees standing near it. Sighing, I reappeared from the shadows and rested under one of the trees.

I kept one eye open while I rested; I did not want to be ambushed! However, after about ten minutes and no trainers in sight, I relaxed. I soon realized that I shouldn't have.

"Now Lickylicky!" I barely had time to recognize the arrogant voice before the fat creature jumped out from behind my tree. I caught sight of Baron Alberto as I backed away. I realized then that he had been waiting for me to let my guard down.

Sill, I figured it would be easier to take him down than flee. I readied a Dark Void, but he was prepared. "Now, now, none of that," He said "Lickylicky use your Lick!" and, before I knew it, something big and pink ran over my body… slimy… ugh… That Lick attack left me paralyzed. I couldn't stop shuddering at the feeling of a tongue… saliva… all over my skin…

"Thanks, Alberto," "Anytime, Alice!" It was Alice who had planned this! She approached me with the leash in her hand. I hissed, forgetting my paralysis and backing away from her. " come on, Darkrai you need your checkup if you want to stay in Alamos," she said "Now, come here," I didn't budge. Alice put her hands on her hips, "Don't make me bring Cresselia here."

I had to think about that. I didn't like going to the doctors, but I didn't like Cresselia either. One of those options would cause more pain than the other. Before I could decide which, Alice had slipped the leash over my head. "Tonio!" she called, and Tonio ran out and grabbed the end of the leash as I started to pull.

They dug their feet into the ground, but I was slowly dragging them. Baron Alberto started to help, but I was still too powerful. However. I was not expecting Lickylicky to wraps its tongue around me and pull, too stunned, I stopped resisting, but they hadn't stopped pulling! I flew into them, knocking them over. Soon, they were back on there feet and began to drag me. I didn't pull again; I knew Lickylicky would just lick me again, and twice in one day is more than enough. I simply rolled onto my stomach and dug my claws into the ground.

It took them over an hour to drag me to the Pokemon Center. That was when I started fighting again, Alice turned and gave me a warning look. I began to panic. There had to be something I could do! So I put on my best puppy-dog face. Alice's face soften, but not in the sympathetic way I was hoping for. She looked amused. "Nice try," she said "But you're still going," "Dammit!"

While Alice dragged me to the waiting area, Tonio checked me in, and Baron Alberto went of to tell the other trainers that I was at the Pokemon Center. After a really long three minutes passed, a Chansey appeared to lead us to a room. She hummed as we walked down the hall, At least somebody was happy I thought.

When we got to our room, the Chansey instructed me to sit down on a steel counter. Let me tell you, that thing was cold! Alice sat down in a chair next to me. A minute later, Nurse Joy came in with a Chansey carting along a tray of equipment, but, before I could see what was on it, the Chansey placed it on a counter, and I couldn't see it behind Nurse Joy.

"All right, Darkrai, I'm going to start out by weighing you," Nurse Joy said. She pushed a button on this machine hooked up to the counter I was sitting on, and, after a minute of fiddling with it, it displayed my weight, which Nurse Joy wrote down. "Good. Now, I'll check your heart." she had that Y-shaped thing around her neck stethle- , stetha-… stethamascope , or something like that. It started with a "S".

She touched it to chest, and I flinched. This thing was cold, too! What is it with humans and cold things? I dunno, but Nurse Joy must have found it funny, cause she laughed. She messed around with the stethamascope… thing for a little and then decided that she was done with it. " Your heart is good, too," She said, as she was writing it down.

Nurse Joy paused, and said "I know you wont like this, but I'm going to need a blood sample." She grabbed a syringe from her tray. I growled at her, and backed away on the table as much as I could. "Darkrai," Alice warned. "Its alright, Darkrai," the nurse said. "It wont hurt much," It wont hurt much says the lady who's never been poison stinged before! "And if your good, I'll give you a lollipop," She waved a lollipop in front of my face. As if I take bribes! I smacked the lollipop to the floor. "Okay… then.." the Nurse said, staring at the lollipop.

"Darkrai," Alice said again. I glared at her. She glared back. We kept at it for a minute, never taking our eyes off of each other. I flinched as something sharp punctured my arm. I turned to find Nurse Joy pulling up the plunge on the syringe, red blood filling the syringe. My blood. As soon as she pulled the needle out, I pulled away from her, snarling. She handed the syringe to the Chansey, and it ran off. "We'll get your blood tests back later," Nurse Joy said, looking at her clipboard. "However, you're due for your rabies shot…"

Another one! I tensed, ready to attack if need be, as the nurse filled a different syringe with a clear fluid. There was no way she was going to stick another needle in me! I was about to knock her down and try to flee, when Alice tapped my arm. She help up a picture of Cresselia. I wasn't sure what to do, when I flinched again involuntarily. While I was distracted, Nurse Joy had given me my shot.

"And we are done now," Nurse Joy said, wiping a drip of blood from my arm with a paper towel. "You'll get the blood test results in about a week, if we don't have to much traffic." With that, Alice led me outside.

Tonio, who had been in the waiting room the whole time, came with us, I was so glad to be outside and not in that building of torture! Alice turned around to take my leash off.

"See that wasn't so ba…" she stared at me. I had jacked a ton of lollipops on the way out of the Pokemon Center. I spat the sticks out at Tonio. One by one. "Never Mind," Alice said with a sigh.

She took my leash off. I ran out like a shot. As soon as I was away I started coming up with my next plan to get out of going to the Doctor…

A Year Later…

I had been sleeping under a tree, when I was woken up by the feeling of something slipping over my neck, Alice and Tonio were standing over me. The leash around my neck. However, I did not panic.

"Time to go, Darkrai!" Alice said. I could tell by her voice that she thought she had me. "There's a funny thing about leashes," I said. "What's that?" "They don't work on shadows." with that, I slipped into the shadows. The leash fell off. And the chase started again.

The End!


End file.
